


Detached

by marginalia



Category: Sports Night
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-25
Updated: 2004-08-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 13:57:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10439178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/pseuds/marginalia
Summary: For 15minuteficlets.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For 15minuteficlets.

there's a midafternoon hum around them, but when casey leans back in his chair, danny swears he can hear every one of casey's vertebrae pop, rippling like talking cereal up his spine, even from across the office.

he swears it to himself, that is, because if he swore it out loud he would have some explaining to do about spines and cereal and the erotic possibilities of elves. not of elves exactly though, really the erotic possibilities of casey arching, of strong backs and teeth and fingers digging into skin. which, you have to admit, is a lot more erotic than cartoon elves. the clashing imagery is not danny's fault, it's what comes of a mind constantly hopping from reference to reference. you're bound to happen upon something disturbing once in a while. which portion of that is the most disturbing, danny's not sure, but he knows he doesn't want to think about it now.

casey throws a wad of paper at him, but misses. whatever happened to paperless offices, anyway? weren't computers meant to rid us of this sort of weaponry? danny has the question half formed when casey says "come back to us, danny."

and danny says, "okay."


End file.
